


I Dream Of You

by Katya_Love



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Bonding, F/M, First Meetings, pre-relationship?, slight angst, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya_Love/pseuds/Katya_Love
Summary: People say your soulmate could come to you in a dream. Vivid and real, waiting until the moment you meet in person. Satya found it nonsense, until she met him in a dream.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	I Dream Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Little backstory on this: This is set in a Dream Companion/Soulmate Au where certain soulmates have dreams together where they are able to interact, but in only one form. They have all of their memories of their day to day lives, but the body of a specific age.

Dreams are often misconstrued as a form of dysfunctional fortune telling. People have spent years studying what certain things could mean based off a single concept from a state your mind makes up subconsciously. Satya found the idea preposterous, seeing little worth in worrying what her dreams could mean let alone following with the horoscope trend. She had held onto the idea when she was younger, hearing stories from those around her of dream companions, those that share the same dream sequence as you. It was like the soulmate ideal people held in previous decades, as if there would ever be one perfect person for another based on the will of some cosmic energy that no one had ever truly studied. Now, at twenty-eight years of age she considered it a waste of time, focusing more on what was in front of her, of rising above the rest at hard light technology. However, there was a part of her, one that lingered around from when she was nine, the belief that above everything else she had found her dream companion. Her soulmate. 

When she was home, with her family, her dreams had been silent and blank. No shining rainbows over sparkling castles with beautiful fantasy fields as far as the eye could see. On the other hand, there were no nightmares either, simply lay down to sleep and gain consciousness again when it was time to wake up. That was her nights, until the night she was pulled away from her family. It was the first night she could remember crying herself to sleep, curled up tightly near the wall on the too plush bed. Even in her dreams she cried, knees pulled up to her chest, white linen dress pulled down to cover her feet. Wiping her eyes, she looked around, hiccups catching in her chest as she tried to control her breathing despite the tears still coming slowly. The room was different than the ones she had been in before, despite the wracked state of her mind the room was calm and quiet. Mute orange colored walls giving way to ivory floors. There was no furniture or toys lying about, although it did not feel empty. 

"Oi! What're ya cryin' for?" Satya jumped, turning around to stare at the boy behind her. He had to have been around the same age as her, body tanned with freckles as far covering every visible inch. Dirty blonde hair tousled every which way, with eyes that bore like fire into hers. His eyebrows were knitted in confusion as he stared, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Who…. Who are you?" The boy grinned wide, showing off his missing front tooth, one hand going to his hip as he puffed out his chest and pointed back at himself with his thumb. 

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me! My name is…." She never did get his name, all sound fizzing out for those two words, she could barely read it off his lips. It didn't seem to bother him in the slightest, rustling in his pocket to present a handkerchief down to her before sitting down. Once a pale pink fabric, it was spotted with earthy browns and dulled with years of use. None the less, she dabbed her eyes with it, sniffling pathetically. "Ya ain't supposed to cry ya know? Mum says big kids don't cry cause people will say we're weak! 'Nd you don't look weak. What ya cryin' for anyway?" Satya shakes her head, not quite looking at him.

"It doesn't matter…. You don't even know me…."

"Maybe not, but you look like a dynamite sheila to me!" His grin was turned towards her, she could hardly stifle the giggle that escaped. It was no use once he began to cackle next to her. It was a rough noise, even for someone so young, but it was charming nonetheless. "You're pretty when ya smile." She looked over at him from behind her hair.

"Thank you." The boy flopped back onto the floor, arms folded behind his head, eyebrows crinkled up as he stared at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" The silence stretched for a moment, his bottom lip gradually slipping into his mouth to be chewed on. It startled her when he suddenly sprang to his feet, arms lifted in triumph. 

"I've got it! I know how we can make ya not cry no more!" She looked up at him, returning his blinding smile with a shy one of her own. "When we get older, we can get married! That way I can protect ya from the things making ya cry! Mum always says she feels safe when Pops is around, so that's gotta be it! What d'ya say?"

"Wh-what? Marry you?"

"Course! I'll take good care of ya. Live in a fancy mansion with tons of fancy stuff!" He continued to rant about the things he'd buy, the things they'd do. Vacations around the world, large plush beds like sleeping on clouds, all the fancy dresses she could dream of, beautiful blouses if she preferred to wear pants. She smiled as she watched him, bright and relieved, maybe it was just a dream, but it was the closest thing she had to a friend.

From that day on Satya focused on working hard, raising up in ranks and learning all she could about hard light technology. The others staying there were not the nicest, often cruel and mocking, but they were pushed from her mind as she focused allowing her to quickly start her rise to the top. Often looking forward towards nighttime when she could get to see him again, they would spend what felt like hours talking about anything and everything. He'd tell her about the trouble he finds himself into, promising that when he got older, he'd come find her. She'd agree happily, just listening to him talk until he fell asleep, mouth hanging open snoring loudly. She treasured every moment, until one night the dream did not come. She had chalked it up to the stress of the day, attempting again the following night with similar results. Three weeks had passed without any dreams, the realization slowly chipping away at her resolve. It was a silly notion, to get wrapped up in a person created by her mind in order to cure her loneliness. It wasn't until that night, many years after the initial meeting, that she realized maybe it wasn't a fictional situation, maybe there was some truth to the ramblings of hopeful people. 

There hadn't been anything extraordinary about the day, her training and classes going along like clockwork. Laying down on the still too plush bed, she had let out a sigh slowly drifting to sleep. The silence drifted away, taken over by the sound of fire. Crackling sparks rumbling in her ears with the sounds of falling rocks and police sirens. The carnage that surrounded her was massive, the once peaceful room crumbling down below fire and ash, smoke rising through the partially missing ceiling, but it stayed on the outskirts of the room as if it were too afraid to move inward. A panic set in her chest, heart pounding wildly she looked around the room. He was there, frantically digging through a pile of rubble as he mumbled incoherently. His hair was burned in places, clothes tattered. Bruises and cuts decorated every inch of skin she could see from where he stood. The lump that caught in her throat barely let her call out to him, and when he turned around his face looked much worse than the rest of him. Left eye swollen, right cheek bruised, cuts and scratches dancing around the various bruises that covered once there freckles. Bright eyes muted and cloudy, tears brimming the edges. He was fast, much faster than she had expected, as he run to her pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're ok. You're here. They didn’t get you. Wasn't sure where you're at but I just knew they had to have gotten you." Pulling back to arm’s length, he examined her; patting down her long black hair, checking her arms for bruises, feeling along her face for any sign of injury leaving streaks of dirt across her skin. "You're ok…. Those bots destroyed everything. My home, my Mum and Pop. I was sure they…. They got you too. Don't remember fallin' asleep, but 'm so glad I found you." He hugged her again, hiding his face in her shoulder. She felt his tears dampen her dress, but she hugged him back. That's how they had spent that night, wrapped around each other in silence. He had fallen asleep first, as usual, but that was fine. 

However, that was years ago, before she had taken on Vishkar's assignment with Overwatch. They had seen each other only a handful of times since then, the last time being more than two years ago. He had told her then that he hardly slept anymore, spending most of his time running around the country, perfecting his craft. He'd never tell her exactly what that was, but he'd promise her it was ok, he was gathering enough money to get that mansion they always talked about, even got a friend to help.

She sighed from her spot in bed, eyes trained on the ceiling. It had been awhile since she had last thought about him, what had triggered the thoughts anyway? Maybe the conversation the night before with Lena, how the moment she saw Emily, Lena had known they were soulmates. Preposterous, dreams never did come true like that, life wasn't some sort of childhood fairytale. There was no time to sit around, there was work to be done. Tossing off the blankets, she slipped the silk robe on that hung next to her bed, gathering up her shower caddy. They still hadn't fixed the living quarters bathrooms, meaning everyone had to use the community showers. It wasn't too terribly bad, the stalls were large enough to move around, and most came with shower seats for those who needed it. The halls were empty, hopefully the showers would be the same way. A single stall was turned on, the occupant making a decent amount of ruckus inside. Satya tried to slip past without the person noticing, but it seemed fate had a different option in store. Shower curtain fluttered open as a lanky man stumbled out, dropping in front of her feet. Satya jumped back, caddy clutched close to her chest. His arm was missing right at the elbow and, if she dared to drift her eyes down, he was missing a leg as well.

"Ugh…. damn that hurt. Sorry sheila, didn't mean to startle ya. Lost my footin'!" When their eyes met her heart stopped. Those bright fiery eyes from her dreams looking back at her. Her heart drummed in her ears, hand shaking just slightly with nerves. 

"Jamison?" It was barely a whisper, a name she doesn't remember ever truly knowing, but the bright grin she receives in return tells her everything she needed to know.

"Told ya I'd find you one day, Satya."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my 100K Words in November challenge. I will be posting more stories of various types here and on my tumblr! Check it out [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katyalynn)!


End file.
